Keyblade Order (UW)
The Keyblade Orders are the various monastic peacekeeping organization unified by its belief and observance of Light and Darkness, with specific adherance to the light side. The Keyblade Order were originally created as guardians of peace and justice when it was founded during the Early era of the Haos Republic, but as more and more orders were formed, it became a symbol of national pride and serve primarily out of the interests of the ruling leadership. History Organization Leadership During the Great Schism, the first Keyblade Knights formed a central political entity known as the High Council. The High Council was a gathering of great minds that acted as a governing body for the Order, eventually serving as an advisory board for the Office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Haos Republic when the order swore fealty to the Republic. This tradition would carry over for the other Orders as well for other political systems. The High Council consists of twelve members at a time, a tradition established since the Great Hyperspace War. Membership on a Keyblade Order High Council was decided by the standing Council and was made up of a series of different terms. Consisting of five lifetime members, four members who stayed on the Council until they chose to step down, and three short term members, who changed regularly and sat on the Council for a relatively short period of time, this method kept the voices and opinions of the Council fresh and focused. While membership was usually restricted to Keyblade Masters, exemptions were sometimes made; allowing a Knight to sit on the Council should certain insight be needed or if they are in the transitional stage before formal elevation. For several generations, the Order was overseen by three additional Councils that oversaw various responsibilities within the Order. The Council of First Knowledge oversaw the training of young recruits, some as early as six years of age, as well as oversight of satellite training academies and libraries. The members of the Council of First Knowledge were looked upon for advice in situations needing to be contrasted with the past. Members of this Council were sometimes former members of the High Council, and could give a different perspective on current events based on past decisions and mistakes. Instead of advising the Head of State, the Council of Reconciliation worked closely with the Diplomatic Corps, and is answerable to the Foreign Affairs Ministers of the various nations. Members of this council is the group who appoint Keyblade Diplomats and Keyblade Ambassadors with the purpose of implementing treaties and introducing and integrating new worlds into their various nations. Members of the council would work very closely with Senators, Representatives and Advisors of the state. Finally, the Council of Reassignment oversaw the Service Corps and the placement of individuals who failed to achieve the Mark of Mastery after multiple attempts or were deemed unfit to continue along the standard path of the Keyblade Knight. Ranks As Keyblade Wielders were instructed in the ways of the Order, each member progressed through several different ranks. Keyblade Wielder: These are Keybladers who have taken part in the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony and are capable of wielding a Keyblade. These people are however, do not necessarily have to be affiliated with the Keyblade Order. Keyblade Initiate: The newest members of the Order, usually young, they are given the rank of Initiate when they began their communal training in clans. Keyblade Apprentice: After being selected for individual tutelage under a single Keyblade Master, Initiates were given the title of Apprentice. Apprentices were typically taken at adolescence and completed their training away from the academy. Following several unsuccessful attempts at the Mark of Mastery or if a student is not chosen by a Master, the Council of Reconciliation would place the student within the Service Corps. Depending on where the student's talents lay, this might be the Agricultural Corps, the Medical Corps, the Educational Corps or the Exploration Corps. If this role did not suit a particular student, they could choose to leave the Order entirely. Keyblade Master: Following a period of nearly a decade of one-on-one training with a master, a disciplined Apprentice was eligible to attempt the Mark of Mastery. Upon successfully completing all tests put forth, they would elevated to the rank of Master by the High Council. No longer attached to a master, Knights of this rank were free to accept missions from the Council, pursue specialized training on one of the three branches of Knighthood, or take their own Apprentice. Self-declaration of the title was frowned upon and rare practice in the latter days of the Order, but not uncommon during war times or periods of disbandment. Amongst the Order's Masters, only a select few were appointed to one of the Jedi Councils. Made up exclusively of wise, experienced Masters, the Councils of the Order had different levels of membership, ensuring fresh perspectives were expressed as new events occurred. The High Council was made up of 12 masters, five of them holding life terms, four holding long-terms, and three holding short-terms. Keyblade Grand Master: The elected leader of the Council was known as the Master of the Order and was often bestowed upon the acting Grand Master; the recognized leader of the entire Order. There are some nations where the Grand Master must be confirmed by the ruler (as is the case with Lucidia), appointed by the ruler at the time (as is the case with Novara-Archelonia) or is the ruler. Grand Masters hold the position until death or resignation. Service Corps The Service Corps was a group of organizations overseen by the Council of Reconciliation that was maintained as an alternative or a supplement to traditional mission assignments from the High Council. While the majority of the Corps was indeed made up of Initiates who had failed to gain a master, or an apprentice who failed to pass the Mark of Mastery after a certain period of time, there were many Apprentices and Masters whose specializations brought them to the Corps. Agricultural Corps The Agricultural Corps was the largest of these organizations. Members of the AgriCorps would use their magick powers to care for crops all over the universe, aiding in the feeding of several billions of people across all of the realms. Medical Corps In the Medical Corps, young learners who were not chosen as Apprentices used their healing magicks to tend for sick beings in the galaxy. Unlike the AgriCorps, the MedCorps maintained only a few dozen students and their instructors at any given time. Educational Corps This Educational Corps consisted of students who were still in training. Overseen by a Chief Librarian, the EduCorps members stationed at an order's Headquarters cataloged and translated data within its Archives. Exploration Corps The Exploration Corps was responsible for exploring the Unknown Regions as well as the study the history of the Keyblade Order and the universe. With refueling centers on nearly every national Ordinance or Regional Depots, the universe was their territory for exploration. Working closely with a national Survey Corps and the Interuniversal Zoological Society, the ExplorCorps had the highest number of Knights and Masters working in its ranks. Specializations Upon an Apprentice's accension to Masterhood, they faced the choice of continuing down one of three paths of training. Choosing based on preference and personal abilities, the opprotunity to join the ranks of Keyblade Guardian, Keyblade Consular & Keyblade Sentinel, available to all who passed the Mark of Mastery. In addition to their specialization, the High Council could demand that the members of the Order assume military ranks in order to defend their nation. Keyblade Guardian Masters preferring to take a physically active stance against darkness and all other threats to their nations were known to adopt the title of Guardian. Brandishing their Keyblades with pride, Guardians focused much of their training on perfecting their sparring and athletic skills, as well as the art of unarmed combat. Magick skills used by Guardians were typically used for quickly disabling opponents and furthering strength, defense, speed, stamina and agility. The most profound masters of this specialization were known as Warrior Masters. They in itself were divided into the following sub-specializations: *'Keyblade Pilots & Aces': Members of their order's Gummi Corps were known as Pilots, and would take the title of Ace, like any other pilot, if they shoot down five fighters during his/her aviator's career. It is believed that Keyblade Aces use their ships as if it were an extension of their very being. *'Keyblade Instructors & Battlemasters': Stationed at the Central Temples of their respective orders, these individuals were battle-scarred Masters who were determined to pass down their experience to the young students of the Order. The highest ranking instructor within the academy was given the title of battlemaster by the High Council and was responsible for selecting and referring future instructors. *'Keyblade Peacekeepers': Those Masters wishing to pursue a peacekeeping role were stationed within planetary or sectoral government's security agencies where they worked as the area's special police. Helping to quell riots and capture terrorists, the Order Security Force was made up of Peacekeepers. Within its ranks, Masters could be trained as Gate Master, Sniper, or Brute. **'Keyblade Gate Master': One of three ranks within a Keyblade Order Security Force, it was bestowed upon the Peacekeeper tasked with guarding the main entrance of the Order's Headquarters. These entrances included the Promenade entrance, the public entrance, the administrative rear entrance, and the south entrance. The Gate Master oversaw the appointment of Apprentice guards to oversee the entrances by day, and Masters from the Security Force to watch by night. **'Keyblade Sniper': Stationed on rooftops and Temple Parapects, Keyblade Snipers excelled at using their Keyblades and magicks as ranged weapons. Perfecting their ranged combat styles, Snipers were also highly acrobatic, capable of jumping, flipping, and running. It is uncommon but not recommended practice that Weapon Specialists can also fill this role, using an assortment of different types of bows, high-caliber Marksman Rifles and Pistols. **'Keyblade Brute': Stationed within the walls of Temples and other buildings, Keyblade Brutes typically were physically intimidating, and preferred to use long-bladed Keyblades as well as their physical strength when defending their home. Unlike the Snipers, Brutes worked in close combat situations. Like the Snipers however, Weapon Specialists can also fill this role, using clubs and axes in addition to their Keyblades. *'Keyblade Weapon Specialists & Weapon Masters': A Keyblade Master who mastered the technique of wielding an exotic weapon was dubbed a Weapons Specialist, or Weapon Master. The Weapon Master was among the greatest physical fighters of their Order. Furthermore, they are given an alternate title depending on the weapon of choice. Keyblade Consular Focusing not on physical force but on mastery of magick and the sharpening of mental skills, the Keyblade Masters who became Consulars worked closely with a nation's Foreign Affairs ministry and medical facilities. Overseen by its Council of Reconciliation, Consulars worked as healers, prophets, and researchers, wielding a Keyblade only for self defense. The most studied masters of this specialization were known as Sage Master. They are divided into the following sub-specializations: *'Keyblade Ambassador': The face of their nation to each newly discovered world, Ambassadors worked closely with bureaucrats to assist in greeting unaligned governments and helping them join their nation. Some Ambassadors were designated as advisers to certain ministers or even the Head of State or Head of Government upon request. *'Keyblade Diplomat': Always right in the middle of a dispute, Keyblade Diplomats were given the authority to hammer out a compromise or treaty during tense negotiations, backed by the full support of the government and the Keyblade Order. Diplomats were often called upon to act as impartial diplomats. This was possibly due to the Order's traditions of detachment from secular society and their adept intuition. They would serve as moderators and negotiators during disputes, and their judgments were recognized as just and binding. When acting as diplomats, Masters took the utmost care to be impartial and fair-minded. *'Keyblade Healer': Some Masters would focus on the more humanitarian aspects using white magick, manipulating it flawlessly to perform the art of healing. Led by the Circle of Keyblade Healers and headquartered out of the Haos Republic's Temple's Halls of Healing, healers were also deployed to serve aboard MedStar frigates and, occasionally, in Mobile surgical units. *'Keyblade Lore Keeper': Masters wishing to contribute to the growth of the Keyblade Order's Archives would become Lore Keepers, a group directed by the Librarian's Assembly. Divided into historians, archivists, and librarians, each group worked for the proliferation of knowledge and preservation of the past. *'Keyblade Researcher': Solving theory and updating the Archives of the Order, researchers chose specializations such as that in archaeology, geology, biology, mathematics, and astronomy. *'Keyblade Seer': Some Masters have a unique specifically predisposed to receive visions, and were known as Seers, maintaining and updating the Order's archives. The most perceptive of these Keyblade Masters were known as Prophets and foretold the future of the galaxy. Keyblade Sentinel Masters that sought a balance between the intensive combat training of the Keyblade Guardians and the wider philosophical views and teaching responsibilities of the Keyblade Consulars. These Masters ferreted out deceit and injustice, bringing it to light. They were generally employed in scouting missions and were skilled in security, computers, or stealth techniques, and also had diplomatic skills. They are divided into the following sub-specializations: *'Keyblade Investigators': Masters specially appointed by the High Council to uncover hidden and obscure threats to the galaxy such as powerful criminal syndicates, corruption and conspiracy against their government and other shady menaces. The Keyblade Investigator would often work alone and undercover to infiltrate suspicious organizations or would be busy investigating some act of crime. *'Keyblade Shadow': The secret police of the Order, Shadows worked under the supervision of the First Knowledge Council and were dispatched to destroy all agents that directly threatened the Keyblade Order. *'Keyblade Watchman': Watchmen were charged with overseeing a particular system or sector, thus serving as a type of liaison officer between the system or sector and the High Council as well as the nation in general. Watchmen were often highly skilled in diplomacy and possessed knowledge of the culture of the system or sector they oversaw; typically having spent many years living amongst the people of said world. List of Orders Category:Unsungverse